Written Script
About Written Script is a hard-working bat pony living on the outskirts of Ponyville, hidden away in her dark cottage to meet her deadlines for publishing short stories and scripts for plays. She is single and doesn't plan on anything changing that soon. Personality Written is a hard worker, willing to write through day and night to make sure things are done on time. As long as a few cups of coffee are at her side at all times, she can handle it. She's almost constantly in a state of stress due to her deadlines. Along with her determination and such, she's also fairly pessimistic and rather antisocial. Her unwillingness to be with too many people possibly arises from bullying as a younger filly. Background/Cutie Mark Story Written was always a perky filly when growing up until she pestered her parents to enroll her in a public school with other fillies. She began school, but not in the way she imagined. A teacher would come to school during the evening to go with Written's sleep schedule as a bat pony, along with two other young ponies in her 'class'. Written loved school, but one thing always bored her. The writing prompts the teacher offered were either boring or too personal for her tastes. She began to hate writing, a black mark on going to school. Eventually, as many things happen, the fillies and colts going to school during the day found out about Written's classes at night. A few began to harass Written specifically, being the only pony that they knew attended the night school. They called her rude names. They called her illiterate and an idiot. Written, however, took the tearful words and tried to propel herself up with them. She began attending day school after constant pestering and begging, always equipped with a small parasol and cloth coverings, just to start proving them wrong. She wrote in her notebook all the time, practicing her words and writing little stories that didn't even match the writing prompts. She worked hard, day and night, earning top scores in her subjects until one specific day came. A day nobody expected. The teacher, hoping she would spark something in her students, announced they would all have to read something allowed to the class. Written was, on one hand, mortified. The other, determined to prove that she could be the best. Once she was called, she got up to the front of the class, flipped to a story about a prickly dragon rescuing a princess from a tower, and read it. She took a deep breath afterward, as if doing it caused her to be suddenly filled with doubt. It only increased when nobody clapped, nobody made a sound, until one colt began clapping. Her ears perked up as the room was filled with clapping, and before she knew it, her flank felt a bit...odd. When she went to check, she saw it. A cutie mark. HER cutie mark. That day, she was prouder than ever before.